The Child of Three
by A Servant To Mischief
Summary: On Asgard - she is hated. On Earth - she is no one. On Jotunheim - she is war. In Hell - she will burn.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In the depths of Asgard, the Goddess Frigga, wife of Odin, gave birth to a baby girl. She cowered in the shadows, cradling the new born, desperately trying to hush the child's cries. The Queen looked up, fear painted on her face as the shouts of guards could be heard in the distance. Frigga cried, rocking her baby. Her body aching, her stomach sore and her hands bloodied. The guards stormed the doors, breaking the wood and calling her name. Light flooded the dark space and Odin's silhouette flamed as he looked down at his wife in rage.

"Frigga! What have you done?" The guards seized her, pulling the baby from her arms as Odin was consumed by fury. The child squirmed in the grip of a guard, wailing and tears falling down it's cheeks. The last Frigga saw of her daughter as she was taken away were the infants eyes. Her grey eyes, wide with fear.

The child was taken to the throne room and Odin sat, staring at her. She lay naked on a guards cloak, crying and writhing; lonely, hungry and afraid. Thor and Loki stared at the infant, creeping out of the shadows. Thor reached out to her as tiny fingers reached for his hand.

"Father? Who is she?"

"Do not touch her Thor!"

Odin was on his feet, his face dark with anger. Thor stared, grabbed his brother's hand and ran from the throne room. He picked the child up and walked. He crossed to the bifröst and stared at Heimdall. "Open the gate, she cannot. She will not stay here."

Heimdall looked sadly at the child and stroked her face. He turned, opened the bifröst and stepped back.

"As you wish my King. Do not forget her."

The AllFather looked back,

"Trust me Heimdall. I will."

Odin stood with his arms outstretched and the child vanished in a rush of blue sparks. The King turned away and walked back to the palace. He walked to the cells, ignoring his guards, ignoring his subjects. His wife was inside, crying. Odin bargained with the Queen.

"If your forget that abomination. If you never speak of her, if you never look for her or even think of her, I will allow you to remain in Asgard and things will be as they were. But heed my warning Frigga. If you disobey me, you will suffer the same fate as your child."_  
_

* * *

_On Earth, a small, grey eyed baby lay crying in the rain.  
_


	2. Identity

1

Identity

Eden remembered very little of her early years, most children can remember their first teddy, their first scraped knee. Influential moments, or something so fleeting that even time does not care. But Eden knew nothing. She would think back to before her foster parents and there was nothing. No fragments, no sounds, just darkness. The tall, lanky teenager lay stretched out on her bed, her eyes skimming over a book. She stared at the floor over the edge of her headboard and groaned as the front door was slammed open and her two older brothers came home. They clumped up the stairs and leered down at Eden from her doorway.

"Alright loser?" the two of them smirked and wandered into their separate rooms.

Eden was incredibly used to the harassment, considering she wasn't their sister and she also looked nothing like them (of which Eden was incredibly thankful) so they had every reason to pick on her. She looked back at her book, flicking through the pages. Eden was very fond of mythology and legends; she often browsed the old bookstore in town for new reads about folklore, dragons and fairies. Her book of choice for the week was a novel on Norse Mythology. She was fascinated, absorbing tales of mighty hammers, Gods of thunder, mischief and giants in realms of frost. Her mind was racing and as she turned the page she gasped. She ran downstairs, holding the book open on a rainbow bridge.

"Mom! Mom! You have to look at this!" the middle-aged woman looked down at her daughter with confusion.

Eden placed the book on the table and pointed at the picture. Her Mother's face changed for a second, Eden stared. Was that fear?

"What about it Eden? It's just a story."

Eden squeezed her eyes shut, furrowing her brow; "I remember something. You know I've always said that I can't remember anything from when I was little, I saw this picture and I remember the rainbow. What happened?" Her Mom slammed the book shut and pushed it off the table, it fell to the floor with a clatter. "Nothing Eden. It is just your imagination. I will hear no more of it." Eden grabbed the book and clutched to her chest.

"You're lying! You're lying to me! Why do I remember a rainbow!"

Her mother turned away, back to the sink. "You leave it Eden! Go to your room!" She turned away and ran upstairs, her eyes glistening with tears. Eden screamed, falling on her bed and punching the soft material. She would find answers. Eden reached under her bed and pulled out a battered diary. She opened it up to the back and carried on her drawing. The pages were covered in the same sketches. There were towers that touched the sky, golden turrets and buildings. There was a bridge that shone the colours of the rainbow and a giant with a sword as large as himself. And then there was _him_. A man with grey hair and one eye. As she'd got older the dreams had started, that's where the pictures came from and as soon as she'd seen the book, Eden knew that explained everything. She scribbled in her diary;

_Dear Diary – Would it be crazy to say that I don't think I was born on earth? I remember everything now. I need some help! If my parents won't tell me, then I'll do it! Anyway Diary, I shall go for a walk to clear my head. My brothers are playing their stupid music – I don't want a headache!_

Eden shut the diary, pushed it under her bed and pulled on her coat. She looked in her full length mirror and sighed. Her dark brown hair was pulled off her face in a pony tail, her face was thin and her cheekbones high. Eden's eyes were stormy grey, her skin alabaster white. She wore dark, baggy clothes, no makeup and always a woolly hat. She grabbed her iPod and her door keys, shouted to her Mom and slammed the door behind her. Eden wandered into town, watching the people go by and nodding her head in time with her music. She flitted in and out of charity shops, flicking through clothes rails, looking at books. There was nothing of interest so she crossed the street and popped her head into the old book store to say thank you. The old man behind the desk has his back to her and he was talking to a figure in the shadows. Eden cleared her throat;

"Mr Lidon? Is everything okay?" The man jumped and turned quickly, smiling at her.

"Yes Eden , everything is fine. Are you enjoying the book?"

Eden grinned and walked up to the counter, pulling the book from her bag and laying it open on the page of the rainbow bridge.

"Mr Lindon, what do you know about this?" The elderly man smiled; "That is the bifröst Eden, it is the bridge between the realm of Asgard and Earth. Why do you ask?" Eden opened her mouth to explain when suddenly there was a voice out of the shadows.

"The girl asks because she is not from Earth." Mr Lindon turned and held his hand out to the woman. She stepped into the light and Eden stared. She wore a long dark dress, her auburn hair in a delicate plait. She wore runes around her neck, crystals and five pointed stars.

"What do you mean, I am not from Earth?" The woman smiled, placing a hand on Eden's shoulder. "You will learn soon. I am Ayla, the Witch. I am a practitioner of magic." Mr Lindon interjected, smiling at Eden and passing her another book.

"This is a book of Ancient Norse magic – it may help you with what you seek." Ayla left the shop, the bell ringing as she did. Eden stared long after the strange woman had vanished. Mr Lindon leant on the counter – "Ayla has moved into town, she's opened a new store. She seems very interested in you." Eden nodded, said goodbye to the shop owner and walked back home. She stopped at the bridge, and walked down to the bank of the river that ran through the town and sat by the willow tree. She opened the book and turned up the volume on her iPod.

_All around me are familiar faces,_ _worn out places, worn out faces. _ _Bright and early for the daily races, going nowhere, going nowhere._ _Their tears are filling up their glasses. No expression, no expression._ _Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow,_ _no tomorrow, no tomorrow. And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad._ _The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_ _I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_ _When people run in circles it's a very, very_ _Mad world, mad world._

Eden filled up her head with the runes, spells and magic. The sun sank and the moon rose. Eden looked up, gasping with shock as she saw the sky was dark blue, flecked with beads of light. She grabbed her books and began to run home. Thunder growled in the sky and heavy rain fell. She looked up at the sky and saw the clouds swirling. Then something incredible happened. Rainbow light shot out of the clouds and hurtled to earth. Then it was gone. Eden stared. She was soaked to the core, shivering with cold. But she did not care. She ran home, pushing through the front door, ignoring the shouts from her Mother and Father. She ran into the study, hauling open the drawers of her Fathers desk. She threw papers, tearing them, screwing them up, desperate for answers. Her Mother ran in, grabbing her arms. "Eden stop! No!" and there it was. Her adoption records

"...Eden Monroe is under the official protection of the United States Secret Service and the Supreme Headquarters of International Espionage Law-enforcement Division. Any breech in her security will be dealt with accordingly. Eden was sent from the realm of Asgard. End."

Eden threw the papers down and screamed at her Mother. "What am I!" The woman took the papers and led Eden upstairs. She laid the distraught girl on her bed, clutching the sheet of paper and the wet book. The door was shut and Eden heard the lock click. She cried, her tears smudging the ink on the paper. "I...I am nobody..." She looked at the pictures on her wall, the rainbows, and the towers. The witch had said she wasn't from Earth. Eden sniffled and thought to herself. She had to find that witch again. She needed to know more.

_Dear Diary, I have had my identity ripped out from underneath me. I am not from Earth, where am I from? The book said that there are nine 'realms'. The report says I am from Asgard - which is heaven. Does that make me a Goddess? No, that's stupid. I bet those papers are fake anyway. But I'll find that witch tomorrow. She'll help me. She'll give me answers._


	3. Brothers

**_Quotes in Italics taken directly from Thor (2011) No copyright intended - I just wanted to add to the authenticity. I hope you enjoy - please review/follow - much love! A Servant To Mischief_**

* * *

2

Brothers

Thor Odinson and Loki chased each other with delight through the corridors of Asgard. Odin had called them to the vault of relics and the two boys were excited. They reached the doors, the guards let the two young Princes past and as the mighty doors swung open, Odin's deep voice floated through as he turned from the Tesseract to face the two boys;

"_Once, mankind accepted a simple truth: that they were not alone in this universe. Some world's man believed home to their Gods. Others they knew to fear. From the realm of cold and darkness came the Frost Giants, threatening to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age. But humanity would not face this threat alone. Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into the heart of their own world. The cost was great. In the end, their king fell, and the source of their power was taken from them. With the last Great War ended, we withdrew from the other worlds and returned home to the Realm Eternal, Asgard. And here we remain as a beacon of hope, shining out across the stars. And though we have fallen into man's myths and legends, it was Asgard and its warriors that brought peace to the universe. But, the day will come, when one of you, will have to defend that peace._"

Loki and Thor looked up at their Father in awe. The young Loki spoke up, his eyes wide;

"_Do the Frost Giants still live?_" Odin turned to look at his sons. Thor stood up a little taller, puffing his chest out and said in his loudest voice;

"_When I am King, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all! Just as you did Father!_" Odin smiled a little at his son's ignorance and enthusiasm.

"_A wise King never seeks out war. But, he must always be ready for it._" Loki raised his eyebrow slightly and Thor stared at his Father – the familiar boyish smile creeping onto this face. The AllFather walked between the two boys, heading for the doors. Loki and Thor turned to each other, smiled and ran to catch up, taking hold of each of Odin's hands. Thor spoke up; "_I am ready Father!_" and Loki joined in – "_So am I_" Odin smiled and continued walking;

"_Only one of you can be ascend to the throne, but both of you were born to be Kings._" He led them out of the vault and sent the two boys on their way. Odin walked to the balcony overlooking Asgard and placed a hand around his wife's shoulders. "They have so much life ahead of them, so much enthusiasm." Frigga smiled; "They are just like their Father." Odin kissed the top of his wife's head and looked out over to the bifröst. His time as King was coming to a close and he must decided who would follow him. The obvious choice as his flesh and blood was Thor, but the boy's arrogance at such a young age made Odin worry. Loki had always been a quiet boy, but there was so much mischief within him, and Odin had to admit – he could not have a Frost Giant (for this was Loki's true nature) on the throne of Asgard. Frigga looked up at him and took a breath in.

"Odin my King, I wish to speak with you about my daughter." Odin stared at her, his brow furrowed in anger and his eye darkening. "I told you Frigga. I told you what would happen. You speak of her now, you will suffer her fate." Frigga looked up at Odin opened mouthed. "Please Odin! If someone took Thor away from you how would you feel? Our boys are coming of age, and I wish to see my daughter again." Odin turned his head away and walked to the throne room, leaving Frigga in tears.

Thor and Loki were running around in their play room, filled with many toys. Thor was fighting Loki with their toy swords, simple weapons of wood. Loki always found a way to cheat and by this time every time Thor lunged forward to hit his younger brother Thor's sword would become exceptionally heavy. Eventually Thor flopped to the floor and sighed; "Brother – your magic is getting stronger!" Loki smiled and stepped over to the window. "Thor, do you remember a baby?" Thor made a confused sound and got up to join Loki.

"What do you mean brother?" Loki frowned. "When we were younger, do you remember a little girl, wrapped up in a guards cloak. She was in the throne room, do you not remember?" Thor gasped.

"Yes! I remember her! She reached out for my hand and then Father shouted at us to leave her." Loki turned to stare at Thor. He placed a hand on Thor's shoulder and his eyes widened. "We must find Mother!" The two boys ran from the playroom, ignoring the calls from their maids. They ran, their shoes skidding on the polished floors. They found Frigga on the balcony. "Mother! Mother! We have something to tell you!" Frigga looked up, smiling at her boys, quickly wiping the tears away. She opened up her arms and the boys came and sat on her knee. Thor spoke first; "Mother, please tell us – did we have a sister?" Loki looked up; "Please Mother, tell us!" Frigga sighed and shook her head. "My darling boys, I cannot tell you whether you have a sister or not, if I do your Father will punish me greatly – but I promise you, when you both come of age, I will tell you the truth." Frigga sent the boys away to rest, and she looked out over Asgard. That moment, Frigga decided. She would go to Earth, find her daughter and bring her home.

Frigga made her way to the healing rooms, she consulted her oldest and closest friend and they created a spell. Frigga was transformed. Her body became younger, her clothes became more Earth like and as she wrapped the cloak around her body a tear fell from the young woman's cheek. She rushed to the bifröst and spoke to Heimdall.

"Heimdall, my friend, you must help me. My daughter has to return home." Heimdall looked at her, his golden eyes shining. "I know where she is, and I will send you there. But you do this at your own risk. If Odin asks, I am bound to tell him." Frigga nodded and hurried to the divide. Heimdall plunged the sword into the generator and Frigga was pulled to Midgard. She landed in a high street in the depth of night, the thunderstorm and rain hiding her arrival on Earth. The woman searched, looking for a place to rest. Eventually she found an old bookstore. The old man came to the door, staring at her in confusion. "Please, good Sir, I need shelter and rest." The man smiled and let her in. "Please, feel free to rest here. What is your name?" Frigga swallowed as she saw her reflection in the mirror; "My name is Ayla, I am a Wiccan." The man smiled. "Is that so? Well, tomorrow we shall speak more."

Frigga was shown to a spare room, the bed was soft and the man seemed surprised when she said she had no possessions. The man gave her clothes that his daughter had left here and Frigga thanked him. Frigga lay on the bed, staring up at the wooden beams; she knew her daughter was here. She could feel it. Frigga fell into a restless sleep. The last words of Odin echoing in her mind; "**_I told you Frigga. I told you what would happen. You speak of her now, you will suffer her fate._**"

The morning brought cloudy sunshine and patchy rainbows. Frigga was drawn to the small kitchen at the back of the shop where the man placed a small plate of cook meat in front of her. Frigga had to admit, it was delicious.

"Now, Ayla was it?" Frigga nodded. "You say you're a Wiccan, well, there is a New World shop that has just been opened and they are looking for a practitioner to take over. I was wondering, if you're staying her for any length of time, maybe you'd be interested. I'd be happy for you to stay here for a little of your wages, what do you say?" Frigga smiled – this man was a genius. She spent the morning talking to the shop owner and setting up her little business. Frigga, unlike her fellow Gods and Goddesses blended into Midgardian culture a lot easier than most Asgardians so she settled in easily. That afternoon, Frigga was helping in the bookstore and talking to the man when a young girl came in. The man turned and smiled. They girl and Mr. Lindon talked about a book. Then Frigga heard those fateful words. "What do you know about this?" Frigga peered over Lindon's shoulder and smiled. The girl had a book of Norse Mythology. She stepped out of the shadows and stopped. The girl was slender, dark hair. Identical to her Father. Frigga wanted nothing more than to embrace the girl. This was her daughter. She gave the girl a book of Norse magic, hoping it would open up new avenues, and Frigga even slipped in a hint about her true heritage. The girl looked confused, but she walked away happy, clutching the book. Mr. Lindon turned back to her; "You seem very interested in her – do you know her?" Frigga smiled – "No, but she has power – much like myself." Frigga bid Mr. Lindon goodbye and went to her shop. She paced a while. Her daughter would return. Her beautiful, dark haired Goddess, Eden.


	4. Escape

**Thank you to XxLostInTheMusicxX for my first review! I'm really loving the way this story is turning out, again speech in italics are quotes taken directly from the Thor film. Is Laufey Eden's Father? We'll have to wait and see. R&R **

* * *

3

Escape

Eden woke the next morning, her eyes heavy and tired. The paper was screwed up in her hand and the book lay under her head. She pushed her covers off and stood up, stretching. Eden didn't attend school, she had been home taught by her Mother and now the holidays were here, every day was just boring. Her brother's were still asleep – she could hear them snoring. Her Father would be at work and her Mother. Eden pondered. She laid flat on the floor, grabbing a glass, placing it rim down and listening. Her Mother was downstairs in the office, on the phone.

"_Agent Coulson, she knows. She found out!" _There was a break in the conversation, obviously, for this Coulson to reply. Then her Mother spoke again; "_Very well, I'll talk to her – thank you." _The phone clicked as the call was cut and Eden scrambled to her feet. She trudged into the bathroom, pulling the old shirt from her body. When she was younger she used to suffer from nightmares and her older brother gave her one of his shirts to make her feel safe. It was like her blanket. Now it was on a pile in the corner of the tiled room as hot water poured from the shower head. Eden stared at her reflection. The skin on her bones was even paler than that of her face and her flesh was tinted a pale blue from the veins that mapped out her life force, protruding to the surface. Her breasts were small and pert, her ribs were frail, her hips narrow and her thighs pencil thin. She looked weak but her Brother's knew how strong she was. Eden ran her fingers through her mid length hair and stepped under the water. She sighed with pleasure as the heat relaxed her muscles and stripped away the tension. She washed her hair in sweet smelling shampoo, scrubbed her body clean and wandered back to her bedroom. She dropped her towel and patted her hair dry, plaiting it and bundling it up at the back of her head. She slid comfy, black underwear on, a pair of black jeans, a few layered t-shirts as now autumn was coming and the wind was cold. Eden pulled her rucksack from under her bed and began to pack. Clothes, underwear, food, her camera and her Swiss knife. She packed her books and some medication. She threw the rucksack on her back and opened her bedroom door. She picked up her keys, and headed for the door. At the doorstep, her converse sat, scuffed and damaged. Then she heard her Mother. "Eden, where do you think you are going? You cannot leave." Eden snarled and threw the door open. "You are not my Mother – and I am not you daughter!" She ran, ignoring the frenzied shouts of her Mother. Eden ran through town, falling into the door of the old Wicca shop. She called out into the incense filled darkness; "Ayla? Ayla! Please I need your help!"

Ayla stepped out of the shadows, a slender candle in her hands. She smiled at Eden. "Hello my love, how can I help you?" Eden dropped her bag on the floor and held out the crumpled piece of paper, the logo of S.H.E.I.L.D visible from a corner. "You were right. I am not from Earth. This says I was born on Asgard. I need to know more. Please help me." Eden's eyes were wide and tears rolled down her cheeks. Ayla took the piece of paper, placed it aside and wrapped the girl in her arms. Frigga's heart soared as she was reunited with her daughter again. She whispered soothing words into Eden's ear until she calmed down. She pulled away and led Eden to the back of the shop.

Ayla pointed to a chart on the wall, there, mapped out in fading ink was a tree. Ayla began to explain to Eden about the nine realms. "...This is Midgard, and finally, the realm eternal; Asgard. You are a child of the Gods. Fallen from the heavens to live among mortals. Your home is among the stars Eden, you are not all others assume." The young girl stood and stared. She couldn't believe it. Her? Not...human? Eden shook her head;

"No, I cannot! This is a trick!" Ayla took her hand and held it to her face; "I speak only the truth to you little one, you are a Goddess." Eden picked up her rucksack from the main shop and followed the witch to the basement, still in shock. The woman opened the door and inside, every spare surface was covered with candles. On the floor there was circle, filled with intricate and beautiful runes. A book lay on a small table and Eden realised. This was magic. Ayla turned and stared at her, the book in the woman's hands.

"Now. Eden, I can help you but there are a few conditions. You tell no one of what you have seen here, I will bring you back after 24 hours. Where you are going, you must look for a man called Odin. He will give you the answers you seek and whatever you do. Make no mention of me." Eden nodded, desperate for answers. Ayla would send her to Asgard using magic. Ayla's instructions were simple. Step into the circle and focus on where she wanted to go. Eden stepped into the ring of copper and immediately, everything seemed muted. The energy around her seemed to hum and the young girl's eyes widened as she watched the witch. Ayla's eyes were closed, her hands held out to the circle. Her lips were moving quickly and Eden didn't even try to catch the words. She felt everything shift around her. Just before the darkness fell on her, she heard a set of words; "_The binds that keep this child here, by the power of love, I set free. Sent this child to her rightful home, and there let her find me." _Eden gasped in shock as she began to fly. Her mind was filled with colour and light and her eyes were squeezed shut. She floated for what seemed an age then the sudden, heart wrenching, stomach turning sensation of falling hit her. Gravity grabbed her by the throat and hauled her to the floor. Eden screamed as the ground met her face. She hit the cold floor with a thud and her scream faded into an echo. She sat up, rubbing her head. She was surrounded by ice, snow, jagged rocks and darkness. This was not Asgard. Eden stood up, curling her fists. A gust of icy wind blew past her, making the girl shiver. Her breath came in misty clouds, turning to ice within seconds. Eden stepped forward, her canvas shoes becoming soaked in the dense snow. She walked slowly, pulling her jacket around her, trying to protect herself from the cold. After a while, tall shapes of stone could be seen through the frost and Eden gasped as gigantic blue men stepped out from the shadows. She screamed, but could not run, her body 'frozen' to the spot. They were thirty, forty feet taller than her and one of them bent down, leering at her face.

"What are you doing here Asgardian? You do not belong in such poverty." The creature laughed and picked her up with its hand. The cold of its skin burn through her clothes, leaving marks on her flesh. She howled in pain but the giant paid no attention. The pain only faded when it was replaced with the searing white heat of a few of her ribs cracking as she was flung onto stone. Eden blearily looked up, her eyes filled with tears of pain and her skin turning paler by the second. In front of her was a throne made of pure ice, sat in it was another blue creature, like the ones that had taken her. She tried to speak, but the creature just laughed. "I am Laufey, of Jotunheim. What are you doing here young Asgardian? Where did you come from?" Eden stared, she couldn't find words. "You are scared?" The creatures stared down at her, waving his guards away and standing up. He passed her a thick fur throw which Eden gratefully wrapped around her shoulders. She managed to slow her teeth chattering and spoke. "P-please don't k-kill me..." The giant laughed. "Why would I do that? We are expecting some visitors and I feel you will come in use." Eden tried to fight the tears, and as they spilled from her eyes they froze. The girl fell asleep in the blanket at the foot of Laufey's throne and the giant watched over her.

Laufey was confused by this girl. Odin despised him, so why would he send an Asgardian here? And why did he feel so bound to protect her? She was nothing to him, infact, he could send his guards to come and kill her. But no. He knew the actions of the obnoxious Prince, and now Loki had found a way of sneaking their kind into Asgard – Thor would react the way a child would. Only then would he present this girl. For now, she would be his. Laufey stared down at the sleeping girl. He stood, bent down and picked her up, placing her in the shadows, to shelter her from the cold. He sat back on his throne and looked out over his desolate lands. The giants moved to and fro, agitated. They knew what was coming.

Thor walked into the great throne room and the crowds of people exploded into cheers. Thor's helmet was polished till a thousand suns were reflected and Mjolnir swung by his side. His red cape billowed as he walked. Thor grinned like an oaf, tossing his hammer into the air and grinning at the women. He reached the ends of the people, to see his Mother, Loki, Sif and the Warriors Three standing by the throne. Today was the day Thor would be crowned King of Asgard. He knelt at the foot of his Father, laid his helmet and Mjolnir down and looked up. Odin stood, gazing at the crowd and raised his sceptre, placing it down with a loud thud. The crowd grew quiet;

"_Thor, Odinson. My heir, my firstborn. So long entrusted with the might hammer Mjolnir, forged in the heart of a dying star. Its power has no equal. It is a weapon to destroy, or as a tool to build. It is a fit companion for a King. I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent over the nine realms-" _

Odin's powerful speech was unheard by the guards patrolling the Vault, they did not realise that soon they were to lose their lives. Two Jotuns had been concealed by Loki and brought into Asgard, they had one aim. To steal the Tesseract.

"_Do you swear to guard the nine realms?" _Odin's voice was quiet, but could be heard by all. Thor replied; "_I swear."_

_ "And do you swear to preserve the peace?" _Odin knew how young his son still was, but he had come of age and now Odin was only a few rites away from handing the throne over.

"_Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realm?" _Thor raised Mjolnir and replied, his heart swelling with pride; "_I swear!_"

"_Then on this day, I Odin AllFather, proclaim you_ –"Odin stopped and Thor looked confused; "_Frost Giants_". The hall exploded in panic, Odin, Loki and Thor left the grandeur and walked quickly to the Vault. What lay inside saddened Odin deeply. The two guards were dead, frozen, and so were the Jotuns – killed by the destroyer. Thor spoke up, anger in his voice;

"_The Jotuns must pay for what they have done!_" Odin replied quietly, studying the Tesseract. "They have paid, with their lives. The Destroyer did its work, the casket is safe, and all is well." Thor fought back a snort of indignation;

"_All is well? They broke into the weapons vault. If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics-_" Odin cut across his son – still looking at the Tesseract; "_They didn't_." Thor raised his voice; "_Well I want to know why!_" Loki raised an eyebrow at his brother's anger.

"I have a truce with Laufey, King of the Jotuns." Odin's voice was calm, but Thor was getting more agitated by the second. "_He just broke your truce! They know you are vulnerable._" Odin turned to stare at Thor – knowing very well Thor's response. "_What action would you take?_" Thor's answer was predictable

"_March into Jotunheim, as you once did. Teach them a lesson. Break their spirits so they will never dare try to cross our borders again._" Odin's face remained passive; "_You are thinking only as a warrior._" Thor raised his arms; "_This was an act of war!_"

"_It was the act of but a few, doomed to fail_-"

"_Look how far they got!"_  
"We _will find the breech in our defences, and it will be seen to._" Odin's voice was hardly audible over Thor's angered shouts; "_As King of Asgard_-" Odin finally broke;

"_But you're not King!_" His words were venom "_Not yet_." Thor's face crumpled with sadness and Loki's face remained amused. Odin walked away, leaving the two Princes alone.

Thor stormed to the grand hall, anger burning in his blood. He was angry with Odin, he was angry with the Frost Giants. He tipped up the main table, spilling goblets, plates and fruit over the floor. He panted and went to sit on the step, unaware of his brother's presence. Loki stepped out from behind the pillar and Thor turned is head; "_It is unwise to be in my company right now brother. This was to be my day of triumph!_" Loki sat beside his brother, his face a mask of sympathy. Loki's voice was soft – a balm to soothe Thor's anger. "_It'll come. In time_." Their conversation was interrupted as Lady Sif and the warriors three came into the dining hall. Volstagg exclaimed loudly at the upturned table; "_What is this!_" Loki sighed and turned back to his brother;

"_If it's any consolation, I think you're right. About the frost giants, about Laufey, about everything. If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defences once, who's to say they won't try again. Next time with an army._" Thor interjected; "_Exactly_" Loki held out a hand, feeling his brother's agitation; "_There is nothing you can do without defying Father_." Thor looked at Loki, smiling a little, a plan forming behind his eyes. Loki stared. "_No! No, no, no, no. I know that look-_"

"_It is the only way to ensure the safety of our borders_!" Thor pointed at Loki

"_Thor, it's madness_." Volstagg looked up from his mounting plate of food. "_Madness? What sort of madness?_" Thor smiled; "_We're going to Jotunheim_." Fandral snorted with laughter; "_What? This isn't like a journey to earth where you summon a little lightning and thunder and the mortals worship you as a God. This is Jotunheim!_" Thor walked towards him; "_My Father fought his way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies, took their casket. We will just be looking for answers_!" Loki rolled his eyes and placed his head in his hand. Sif spoke up, her face worried; "_It is forbidden_!" Thor laughed and walked towards the four; "_My friends! Have you forgotten all that we have done together! Thandral! Hogun! Who led you into the most glorious battles_?" Hogun frowned but reluctantly replied; "_You did_." Thor turned to Volstagg; "_And Volstagg! Who showed you delicacies so succulent you thought you had died and gone to Valhalla?_" He placed a hand on the man's arm and smiled as he stacked layers of meat, bread and cheese. The man smiled; "_You did_." Thor's smile was wide.

"_Yes! And who proved wrong all those who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known?_" Sif smiled; "_I did_!" Thor faltered but managed to reclaim his speech; "_True. But I supported you Sif."_ He turned and faced them.

"_My friends, we are going to Jotunheim_."


	5. Action

**Hello my lovelies, I am very much enjoying writing this story! As per usual - quotes from the actual Thor film are in italics, the rest is my own work. Next I'll be posting a little family tree to help you guys get your head around what's going on. Enjoy!**

* * *

4

Action

Loki, Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three rode out to the bifröst. They dismounted from their horses, leaving them standing as they crossed the space between them and the gate keeper. Heimdall stood tall, his sword, the key to the bifröst, held in front of him. Loki brushed past his brother; "_Leave this to me_." He smiled at the gate keeper; "_Good Heimdall-_" The God was all seeing, nothing could be hidden from him – except it seemed a small handful frost giants. "_You're not dressed warmly enough_." His voice cut across Loki's. The younger feigned innocence; "_I'm sorry?_"

"_You think that you can deceive me?_" Loki laughed a little; "_You must be mistaken_-"Thor, tired of their games raised his voice and said loudly; "Enough!" he walked in front of Loki; "_Heimdall may we pass?"_ The God looked at Thor; "_Never has an enemy slipped my watch until this day. I wish to know how that happened._" The young Prince's forehead was set with determination; "_Then tell no one of where we have gone till we've returned. Understand?_" Thor walked past Heimdall to the entrance of the bifröst. The warriors three and Sif followed him; however Volstagg couldn't help but murmur to Loki; "_What happened? Silver tongue turned to lead?_**" **Loki frowned and followed his brother. The group spread out around the generator and stood at the entrance to the bifröst. Heimdall stepped up and slid his sword into the machine that would create the gateway to Jotunheim. Thor's face was set in concentration. As the sword was inserted fully, spindles of white hot lighting filled the room, sparking off the reaction. Energy and power thrummed around the room and the rainbow bridge began to form. Heimdall's voice was quiet; "_Be warned, I will honour my sworn oath to protect this realm as its gate keeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, the bifröst will remain closed and you will be left to die in the cold wastes of Jotunheim._" Volstagg shrugged his shoulders – "_Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?_" Heimdall spoke again; "_To leave the bridge open would unleash the full power of the bifröst and destroy Jotunheim with you upon it._" Thor smiled. "_I have no plans to die today._"

"_Now go._" Heimdall forced the sword down, and as he did, Thor, Loki, Sif and the three warriors were sucked into the bifröst. Their journey was short and over within seconds and they landed in a cloud of ice and snow on the surface of Jotunheim. The energy from the bifröst vanished into the surrounding wasteland and silence was restored, save the howling of the wind. Thor looked around, fear creeping into his features. They had landed on the edge of a cliff, an infinite drop beneath them and the never ending ice plains of the planet in front of them. Hogun spoke up, his voice dark. "_We shouldn't be here_." The intricate hanging rock formations were dark against the white snow. "_Let's move_." Thor's voice was calm and he walked forward, he shoes crunching against the ice. They walked in an unsteady line, their footsteps echoing, the stillness only broken by falling rocks, the sound seemed deafening in a place of such desolate quiet. The cold wind bit into their skin, snow settling in their hair and ice crystals forming on their armour. Fandral pulled his cloak a little tighter around him and shivered as the thundering sound of rocks filled the space. They walked for a while, finally reaching the fallen palace of Laufey. Its walls broken and dull coated in thick layers of ice. The structures were enormous, a thousand times taller than that of Asgard. To Sif, her surroundings were intimidating. She wanted nothing more than to return home. She spoke suspiciously to Thor; "_Where are they?_" Thor sneered, his voice bouncing back to him; "_Hiding as cowards always do._" Suddenly, the voice of Laufey thundered down above them. "_You've come a long way to die Asgardians._" Thor stepped forward and spoke; "_I am Thor Odinson_," The King replied; "_We know who you are_." Thor was angry – "_How did your people get into Asgard?_" Laufey turned to look at them, his eyes glowing the colour of blood. "_The house of Odin is full of traitors_" Thor snarled and raised Mjolnir; "_Do not dishonour my Father's name with your lies!_" Laufey stood up, the six finally seeing him in full. Laufey growled with anger; "_Your Father is a murderer and thief. And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle. You crave it. You're nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man._" As Laufey spoke, more Frost Giants appeared, blocking them in. Thor spoke, staring Loki in the eyes. "_This boy has grown tired of your mockery._" The Frost Giants snarled, weapons of ice forming around their mighty fists. Thor's face was set in anger as Loki came to his shoulder and whispered; "_Thor. Stop and think. Look around you we're outnumbered_." Thor pushed Loki away. "_Know your place brother_." Laufey smiled at their fighting; "_You know not what your actions would unleash. I do. Go now, while I still allow it_." A Giant triple the size of Thor stepped in front of the brothers. Loki swallowed with fear and took a few steps towards the creature; "We will accept your most gracious offer." Loki turned away, snarling at Thor; "_Come along Brother_." The Frost Giant smiled as Thor stared it down; "_Run back home little princess_." Thor grinned like a child and Loki froze. "_Damn._"

The metallic thrum of Mjolnir echoed off of the ice as Thor turned to slam his hammer into the offending Giant when a young woman's voice sounded from where Laufey was seated.

"Wait! Stop!"

Eden was curled up in the fur blanket, her blue fingers wrapped around a stone cup of hot liquid. Laufey had decided not to kill her – he had said she would be of some use. Eden had looked around for a while, even though she had nearly been beaten to death by one of these strange creatures, it did not stop her. She passed a sheet of perfectly flawless ice and stared at her warped reflection. She looked taller, stronger. Her body was leaner, her breasts fuller. Her dark hair cascaded over her shoulders, the ends crusted with frost. Her eyelashes were white with snow, her blue eyes burning in her white skin. Where the Frost Giant had grabbed her arm on her arrival, there were raised lines along her forearm, much like those that adorned the creature's bodies. She did not mind, they were beautiful. Eden returned and sat by Laufey's throne, bowing her head. "King Laufey, what will happen to me?" Laufey looked at her, tilted his head and smiled, stroking her cheek. Eden hissed in pain as he left a burn along her cheek. "You will see Eden, you will see." She managed to settle into an unsettled sleep, the cold freezing her bones. A few hours in her mind passed when suddenly she was awoken by the sound of thunder. Eden sat bolt upright and scrambled to the tower. She climbed the slippery steps, tearing holes in her clothes as she fell and just as she reached the top a beam of rainbow filled light shot from the sky and hit the ground in cloud of ice and snow. She watched as the light faded and from her vantage point she could see six small figures. Eden gasped, sliding back down the stairs, falling face first by Laufey's feet. "T-the sky! The light!" Laufey raised an eyebrow and sat back in his throne, waiting.

Eden watched as the strangers approached, and she listened carefully to the blonde one speaking with Laufey. Then she heard words she recognised. Laufey spoke of them as Asgardians. The blonde one was called Thor and he was obviously angry. It occurred to the girl that they did not get on. Like some countries back on earth. Leaders at war. She heard another voice, soft as silk, almost to quiet to hear over the growls of the hidden Jotuns. "Thor, stop and think." Eden peered around the corner, staring at the owner of the voice. Black and green robes and slicked back dark hair. His skin was pale like hers, his eyes a watery shade of jade green. Thor paid no attention and spat back an insult at the pale man. They were brothers. Laufey spoke again and they were free to go. Eden was tempted to run after them, but her opportunity came a moment later when Laufey's guard called Thor a princess. Eden sniggered and clamped her hand over her mouth. Her laughter was cut short as she watched the hammer by Thor's side grow and he turned, ready to defend his honour. Eden scrambled up and ran in front of Laufey's throne. "Wait! Stop!" She would see no bloodshed. Not today. They turned to look at her and she heard the King laugh. She stared at the five men and the woman, her eyes wide. "Don't hurt them. Please. My name is Eden and I need your help." Thor looked to Laufey.

"This is an abomination Laufey! You keep a young girl here!" Laufey smiled. "She came here by way of the bifröst Odinson; I played no part in her arrival." Eden ran down the slippery steps, screaming as she lost her balance and fell head first down the three large stone ledges. Sif looked up; she could not help this girl. The warrior ran to the scream and picked the girl's head up. "Eden, look at me. Are you alright?" Eden squeezed her eyes shut, her head throbbing. "I am fine, thanks." Sif smiled and helped her up, taking her to the group. They turned the corner and Eden yelled; "Duck!" Thor had lost his patience; Laufey keeping an innocent child here was past the young God's limits. The Frost Giant that had insulted Thor was now flying towards the two women. Giants descended on the group and Sif, pushing Eden into the shadows joined the fight. Eden curled up and shoved her fingers in her ears. The sounds of screaming, shouting and howls of pain were all too much. Thor was laughing and his comment of "Next?" disturbed Eden to the core. She watched as they fought, Hogun with his spiked ball, Sif with her twin headed sword, Fandral with his cutlass and Volstagg with his strength. However, Eden could not keep her eyes off of the pale man. He seemed to have no weapon, only magic. Eden looked at her hand and curled her fingers – gasping as green sparks filled her palm. Her awe was cut off when a Frost Giant snarled at her, reaching to grab her. She screamed as the giant was thrown out of the way by the hammer Thor was swinging. The young God laughed; "At least make it a challenge for me!" Eden cowered back and looked up at Laufey as he gestured to the hoards of giants that swarmed forward. "That's more like it!" Eden slid through the tunnels in the rock, following the path of the pale man. She watched in horror as he was backed to the edge of a cliff, a giant running towards him. Eden stared at him as his face became impassive. The giant hurtled towards him and fell straight off the cliff as the image of the man flickered. The real man came out from behind a pillar, twisted his fingers and the copy vanished. His eye met Eden's for a fleeting moment and Eden gasped. She felt like someone had slid ice into her heart. She was frozen to the spot. The man ran away, to join the fight and Eden continued darting from hiding place to hiding place. The battle raged on and Thor seemed relentless in his fight. Sif was shouting to him; "Thor we are outnumbered!" But still he ignored the woman's advice. Eden was shaking with fear; there was no one to help her now. She looked up at Laufey who sneered at her; he knew what his actions would drive Thor to do. His words were simple to the Frost Giants stood by him. "Kill her." Eden screamed as giants surrounded her. She darted between their legs, running as fast as she could, away from the fight. She heard Sif scream her name, but it was too late to turn back. Suddenly a bloodcurdling shriek echoed through the ice, halting the fight for a fraction of a second. Eden realised, the cry was coming from her. The Giant closest to her heels had thrown a shard of ice and it had landed in her lower back. She fell her face grazed by the frozen floor. The woman and the warrior in black were carrying the man with the sword; he had been hurt whilst Thor continued to fight on. Eden held out her hand as they stumbled by her but they did not notice. Eden saw Laufey point his hand at the beast. The beast frozen in ice. She screamed again as it broke free and began to chase the woman who had helped her. She tried to move but her legs were numb. Suddenly her front half was lifted and the pale man was running, carrying her in his arms. Eden looked up, her vision blurry and her words frail. "T-thank you stranger." His last words were quiet. "My name is Loki – I will keep you safe."

Loki caught up with Sif, Thandral, Hogun and Volstagg, cradling the girl in his arms. Sif stared at Loki; "_Where is Thor?_" Loki looked to the sky, "_Heimdall! Heimdall open the bifröst!_" They all gasped as the creature came hurtling towards them. The sound of the lighting Thor summoned was deafening, it fell to the ground, creating the shockwave that sent the creature through the floor. Thandral laughed – Thor was good. What they didn't know that as the ground collapsed the creature was ahead of the falling ice, running ahead of the divide. Just as the warriors thought they were safe they heard a snarl. A gigantic clawed paw sunk into the edge of the cliff as a snarling mouth and blood red eyes appeared over the edge of the precepet. Thor looked up and smiled. He spun his hammer round and flew straight into the creature's mouth. The God appeared out the other side and spun round to land in front of the defeated warriors. His face was a smile, but it slowly faded as he saw the number of frost giants. Loki clung onto the unconscious Eden. He would keep her safe at all costs. The Frost Giants crept closer when suddenly the group were coated in light and Odin thundered through the bifröst, landing on the edge of the cliff on Sleipnir. Thor yelled over the sound of the bifröst. "_Father! We'll finish them together!_" Odin looked down at his son and snared; "_Silence!_" Laufey appeared on a wave of ice almost lazily through the gathered Jotuns and looked at Odin; "_AllFather, you look weary_."

"_Laufey, end this now._" Laufey smiled; "_Your boy sought this out_,"

"You're right," Odin replied calmly "And _these are the actions of a boy, treat them as such_" Laufey lowered his head. "Very well, but what about the girl." The Giant pointed a long finger at the girl in Loki's arms. Odin stared; the girls face oh so familiar to him. "Laufey! Where did you find her?" Odin raised his spear; "I did not find her AllFather – I have no interest in your Asgardian quarrels. She found me. By her story she was trying to come to Asgard, looking for you. "Odin snarled in response and looked at the group in front of him; "Come." The AllFather summoned the bifröst and they were brought back to Asgard, falling at Heimdall's feet. Odin stormed off, not even registering his son's presence. Thor called after him; "_Why did you bring us home?_" But Odin was already out of sight. Loki stared at his brother, angry with his behaviour. He looked down as Eden began to wake. He followed Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg to the healing rooms.

Fandral's wound was treated quickly, healed within a couple of days. But Eden was beyond saving. Odin's mood was foul and the weather of Asgard, usually blissful sunshine was dark clouds, thunder and pouring rain. Thor was banished from his Father's sight until Odin found a suitable punishment but for now, the girl in the care of the healers was his concern. No one had seen Frigga for three days and those who knew were under oath to keep the Queen's secret safe. Odin paced the throne room, his eyes glowing with anger as he walked forward to face Loki.

"Why did you save her? Why!" Loki was confused by his Father's anger. "If we had of left her, Laufey would have killed her. I cannot see an innocent girl die."

Odin ordered his son away and he rode out to the bifröst. "Heimdall. Where is Frigga?" The Gate Keeper stared ahead. "I cannot tell you my King."

Loki walked back to the healing rooms where the girl still lay unconscious. She was surrounded by Goddesses in white robes, carrying pots of balm, and vials of lightly smoking potions. They had regained the feeling in the girl's legs; it was now curing the chill and bring her round. Loki frowned. She was pale, like him, dark haired. Ethereally beautiful. He waved the healers away and sat next to her, stroking her cheek and whispering words of comfort. He heard footsteps behind him and Loki turned to see Thor.

"I remember her brother. She is the baby, and Mother sent her home."


	6. Family

5

Family Ties

After reviewing my story, I decided I should put together a basic list of the characters and their relations to each other – as to avoid confusion. It adds a few tiny spoilers, but don't worry – I'll make it up to you, I promise.

**The parentage of Thor, Loki and Eden are all based upon traditional Norse mythology, however Loki's journey into Asgard, Thor's insolence and Eden's significance are all based on the MARVEL Universe.**

**Odin AllFather**

- Odin is the blood Father of Thor.

- He is the ruler of all the Gods/Goddesses'.

- He is also the husband of Frigga.

**Frigga**

- Frigga is Thor and Loki's 'Mother' – only by marriage, not by blood.

- She is the wife of Odin, and Queen of Asgard.

- She is also the birth mother of _Eden_

**Loki**

- Loki, son of Laufey (In Norse Mythology, Laufey is a woman - but for this story, I'm using the MARVEL universe version. Loki is Laufey's Father.)

- Loki's Father was Fárbauti. There is not much known about Loki's Father.

- Loki was accepted into Asgard by Odin to live among them in the original legend – but it is no know why.

- Loki is often known as the God of Mischief, the Trickster God of the Silver Tongued Serpent.

- Loki is of no blood relation to Eden.

**Thor**

- Son of Odin and Jörd (Gaea or Mother Earth)

- There is no mention of Jörd in relation to Thor's adult life, only that Frigga raised Thor as his own, along with Loki.

- Thor is most commonly known for his command of thunder with the help of the hammer Mjolnir (Miy-ol-nir)

**Eden**

- Eden is the daughter of Frigga and of Holer – God of the Death.

- Eden has the rare ability to give life, as Frigga is the Goddess of fertility and she also has the power to take life, her Father being the God of death.

- Eden is Thor's cousin as Thor and Eden's mothers are sisters.

* * *

**5**

**Family**

Eden spent the days of her recovery under the watchful eye of ten guards where ever she went. No one would speak to her, look at her or even acknowledge her presence. The witch in the shop had said "Wait for me, I will come." But two weeks had passed since her landing in Jotunheim and now the teenager was learning to walk again after the injury from Thor's childish fight. The morning was drawing on, the sun reaching its peak in the sky and Eden turned as the footsteps of the guards stopped. The sun had broken through a gap in the vast open spaces of the throne room, and spilled through into the corridor, reflecting off the polished surfaces, momentarily blinding the guards. Eden was smiling, for the first time in a few weeks. When there was a sudden tap on her shoulder. She turned and stared at nothing. Then the voice in her ear; "Eden! Eden! You said you wanted answers, come with me," She felt a cool hand take hers and when she rounded the corner, her reflection was gone. "I...invisible!" the man holding her hand hissed at her to be quiet and Eden did so as they reached a stone door. Loki breathed out and the spell faded. He was dressed in his familiar green and black robes, touched with flashes of gold. Eden smiled and wrapped her arms around Loki's neck. "What are you doing! You'll get caught!" Loki smiled, shuffling his feet at the embrace. "There is something I want to show you." He took Eden's hand and led her through a set of iron doors. Inside, there was chamber, its ceilings unimaginably high, its walls stretching deep into the shadows, and in the middle, on a stand of ornate silver was a book. Eden tilted her head. Yes the room was impressive, but all this way for a book? Loki turned to face her, his eyes wide, he looked just like a child again.

"Eden, you are 18 now yes?" She nodded and stepped up beside him. "On Asgard, when we come of age we allowed to look at the book of names. Just once. Here is every Asgardian that has lived, will live and already exists. When one of us dies, the name goes, when someone is born, their name appears. Along with the name is their parentage." Eden stared wide eyed. Finally, she would know who her Mother and Father are. She stepped up to the book and opened the first page. Her eyes scanned over name after name. Until she found hers.

_Midgardian Title: Eden Elizabeth Richmond_

_Asgardian Title: Unknown_

_Blood Mother: Frigga, Queen of Asgard, Wife of Odin AllFather_

_Blood Father: Unknown_

Asgardian Title: - Mother: Frigga, Queen of Asgard, Wife of Odin AllFather Father: Unknown Eden ran her fingers over the old paper. So her mother was Frigga, wife of Odin. She turned to Loki;

"So does this mean we are brothers?"

Loki smiled; "No, my Father is Laufey – Odin took me after the Great War and granted me safety here on Asgard. Thor and I were raised as brothers. You however..." The young God trailed off, lost in thought. Eden scowled, her temper rising.

"I what, Loki?"

"You have an Asgardian Mother, but who your Father is, I do not know."

Loki held out his hand and Eden reluctantly took it. "We need to find Thor, he will know more." Eden nodded and walked hand in hand with Loki. She took comfort in his presence; his cool skin was to her liking as she found Asgard to be rather warm. Loki suddenly stopped. "Wait; there is something I meant to do." He took her a different route, occasionally glancing at her Midgardian jeans, t-shirt and sneakers. "You are home now Eden – we cannot have you in Midgardian clothing." He nudged her through the door and he waved her goodbye as she was swallowed by Goddesses. Loki leant against the pillar and raised an eyebrow, as a few moments later Eden stepped out. Loki's mouth fell open as he watched her. Her jeans had been replaced with an elegant gown the colour of sapphires that clung to her frame in the right places and hung perfectly in others. Her black hair shone in the soft light, soft curls falling around her shoulders and her grey, almost white eyes shone like diamonds. The God held out his hand and escorted her to Thor's chambers. They walked in silence and Eden couldn't help but sneak glances at Loki – the blush in his pale cheeks was obvious. She felt beautiful, for the first time in her life she felt perfect. They reached the God's room and there was loud snoring from inside. Eden giggled and nudged the door open with her foot. She looked at Loki and raised an eyebrow. He grinned and twisted his fingers in midair. A sphere of water formed above Thor's head and Loki cleared his throat, causing Thor to stir. As the blonde's eyes flickered open the water dropped and the God fell out of bed, hollering about dragging Loki to the gates of Hellheim and feeding him to the hounds himself. Eden was in stitches.

"Good morning Thor, your brother and I came to ask for your help. It is regarding my heritage."

Her words were hoarse as she leant on Loki, crying with laughter. Then she stared. Thor was naked and he stood up, growling with annoyance. Eden turned her face away, feeling awkward. Thor was tall, thick built with muscle and his skin bronzed from the hours in the sun. His blonde hair just past his neck and the plait at the back was messed from his sleeping.

"My Mother is Jörd, and your Mother is Frigga, yes?"

"Yes, why?"

Thor turned to her and smiled, pulling his trousers and tunic on.

"My Mother and yours are sisters, good morrow cousin."

Eden stared wide eyed. The mighty Thor, her cousin? She shook her head and frowned;

"So you are my cousin, Frigga is my birth mother. Then who is my Father?"

Thor shook his head, picking up Mjolnir.

"I am afraid I do not know, but our Mother does."

Thor took my hand and led Loki and I to the dining hall. The other God's and Goddesses stared down at me, they knew I did not belong here and Odin refused to even acknowledge my presence. They ate in silence, Loki staring at Eden as she ate. Her golden spoon paused as it reached her lips; "Loki, what is the matter?" The young God frowned and stood up, excusing himself and walked briskly to the other side of the hall, disappearing down a flight of stone steps. Eden followed him, her spoon clattering to the floor as she did. She ran after Loki, calling his name. He replied simply with; "Follow me." The Prince led her to a stone chamber. The walls were filled with jars, potions and books. Magic. Loki looked at her from a bench; in his hands was a thick tome.

"When you were on Midgard – did you have any strange talents."

Eden frowned, confused. Then she looked up, wide eyed. Her memory drifted back to when she was a young adult. She had a rose in her room that some boy at school had given her, and it was dying. Withering away, it's petals floating to the ground. She'd watched it die. When all the petals were gone, Eden had run her fingers over the dead husk and the flower had bloomed like it was new. Rich, blood velvet petals had sprung from it's now green head and the scent of its sweet perfume filled her room. She had been terrified, and had never told a soul. Now she could.

"Yes! I remember! I had a dying flower, I touched it and it was new again. Like it had just been picked." Loki smiled; "You have the gifts of your Mother. Frigga is the Goddess of fertility, of marriage and life. You can bring things back."

He turned to a cage holding a mouse. He lifted the white creature out by its tail and broke the animal's neck. Eden screamed and stared in shock; "How could you! Loki you-"Her words were cut off as Loki placed it in her open hands. The animal glowed, there was a click as it's bones realigned and it squeaked, coming to life and running over Eden's hands. She gasped and placed the mouse back in it's cage.

"I can bring things back to life?"

Loki smiled;

"It would appear so. Now come, we must speak to the Queen."

He took Eden's hand and pulled her along. Eden lost her balance and fell into him. He gasped and pulled her upright, their bodies pressed together, their faces an inch apart. Eden blushed and Loki paled. He moved her back and smiled sheepishly.

"I-I'm sorry Eden. Come, we must hurry."

He hurried ahead of her and Eden frowned. Why was he so embarrassed? She rushed after him and they went straight to the throne room. Frigga was stood by Odin's side, looking down at the three young adults rushing in. Thor had caught up with them on their way. He squeezed Eden's shoulder and told her what to do in the presence of the AllFather. They reached the foot of the throne, and following Thor and Loki, Eden dropped to one knee, crossing her right arm over her chest. Thor spoke up as Odin stood;

"Father, we wish to speak with Mother about Eden." Odin's face darkened.

"She does not belong here Thor. She was banished. Why do you need to speak to Frigga?"

Eden stood, bowing her head then staring Odin in the face. "Frigga is my Mother, and by Thor's reckoning, he is my cousin. This is my family. I want to know who my Father is." Frigga stepped forward, placing a hand on Odin's arm.

"My love, let me speak with them."

Odin frowned, but turned, his cape billowing as he walked away. Frigga sat on the steps and looked at the three.

"My darling Eden." She held her arms out and Eden embraced her. "I am you Mother, and Jörd is Thor's. This does indeed make you cousins. As you know Loki is daughter of Laufey, but he is granted safety here and has been raised as Thor's brother. Your Father was not a Midgardian as I told your Father." She paused, her face falling a little. "Your Father is a God. His name is Holer." Thor and Loki gasped. Eden looked confused; "Who is he Mother?" Freya stroked her daughters face. "He is the God of Death."


	7. Plans

7

Plans

Holer paced the ice halls of Jotunheim and Laufey watched him move. The Giant frowned and sighed, slamming his fist down on his throne.

"By the might of Odin, what is troubling you Holer." The God of Death turned to the direction of Laufey's voice. His white eyes flicked from side to side, Holer was blind. He slammed his cane into the floor and roared, tipping his head back.

"**I want my daughter back!**" Guards of Laufey appeared from cracks in the stone, ice forming round their hands, their legs tensing and their backs curling and ready to attack the God. Laufey stood, growling with frustration. His eyes glowed as he bent to face the blind gate keeper.

"I have said before Holer. I do not have you daughter. She came here, and was taken by Loki. I was about to kill her, but the Asgardian saved her and took her back to Asgard. You cannot enter that realm Holer – Odin will murder you." Holer snarled and placed his staff in the centre of Laufey's chest, the tip glowing dark amber. The Giant hissed in pain as his blue skin turned black from the burn. "You will find my daughter Frost Giant, and you will bring her to me." Laufey grabbed the front of Holer's cloak and pulled him up level with the giants face and spoke clearly, his voice like venom.

"You do not bargain with me blind man. I will do nothing for you." The Giant threw Holer back to the floor. He hit the icy surface with a crash, bones splintering and blood spattering over the nearest wall. Holer sat up and rasped, looking straight ahead, his eyes milky.

"You will help me giant – your life depends on it." Laufey never listened to threats but the anger and truth that burned in the God's eyes made the Giant think. What if Holer was being truthful? He dismissed the blind man, throwing him with force back to hell. Laufey sat back on his throne and thought. What was Holer planning?

Eden ran down the corridors, squealing as Thor chased after her. She spun round a corner and slammed into Loki who was grinning with delight. Eden had stolen Thor's cloak which he needed for this afternoon's ceremony and they had an hour to prepare. The young Goddess was laughing so hard her sides hurt but she still ran. Her dress spilled out behind her and she screamed as Loki appeared. She collapsed against the wall, panting and held the cloak out to Thor as he followed her. He scowled but ruffled her hair as he strode away. There was a sudden hiss from Eden's chambers.

"Eden Elizabeth! Get your royal behind in here this instant. And what have you done to your hair!" Eden lowered her eyes; "Yes Mother." Loki whispered in her ear; "I expect a dance later Eden." And he vanished in a cloud of green light. Eden rushed into her room and pulled her tunic off staring at herself in the mirror. Frigga fretted around her, fixing her hair into an intricate plait, winding it up at the nape of her neck and pinning a line of delicate blue flowers around it. Stray curls fell around her face and Eden smiled. "Mother, it's perfect." Frigga tutted and pulled the teal blue corset tight round her body. Eden squeaked as her breasts were lifted and her breathing restricted. "M-mother! I cannot breathe!" Frigga frowned and loosened the lace. She waved her fingers and the same blue flowers in her hair traced down her body, covering her shoulders and chest. Her mother continued to wrap the layers of silk, gossamer and fine lace around her legs. The shades of aqua, teal and cobalt seemed to make the girl's skin glow. When Frigga was finished she stepped back and looked at her daughter, placing her aged hands on Eden's shoulders and beaming with pride. "Now you look like a Goddess." Eden spun on the spot, her shoes dainty, and she smiled as the bottom half of her dress fanned out. Frigga kissed her daughter's cheek and walked with her to the main hall. Eden stepped into place beside Thor and her subtly made up eyes flicked to Loki. The young Prince's eyes went wide and Eden blushed.

Odin stood in front of the warriors who were knelt before him. He spoke clearly, his voice carrying over the thousands of spectators.

"People of Asgard, these men before you have risked their lives for the safety of this realm. In return, they will join my personal guard." The crowd cheered and even Eden couldn't help clapping her hands. By the look on the faces of the men, this truly was a great honour. Odin stepped towards the first, tapping his staff on the ground. The hall fell silent again and the man rose. Eden however was distracted. Her blood was beginning to pound in her ears and her vision was blurred. She shifted her wait to both feet, shaking her head a little, her curls swaying. Her hands touched her sides, feeling the deep boning of the corset, how her ribs creaked under the strain. She tried to take deep breaths through her nose but her chest could only expand so far. The waves of dizziness increased and she staggered back a little, grabbing onto the arm of a guard. He pushed her back, his face angry. People turned and started to notice her. Eden flushed bright red and stared at Loki who was too busy staring at Odin with what looked like anger in his eyes. The young Goddess gasped another breath and turned, leaving as the next wave of cheering and applause filled the hall. She pressed a coin into the guards hand and left, the man quickly filling the space she had left behind. Eden ignored the calls of the servants and maids. She tore at her clothes, ripping the layers of gossamer and silk from her body. She was panting, her oxygen starved brain screaming at her to breathe. Her body was weak, her movements slowing and she slumped to the floor. She had got as far as the corridors to the chambers. Eden tried to crawl but there was no energy left in her bones. Her eyes fluttered shut and she sunk into unconsciousness. Harsh whispers filled her ears and strong hands grabbed at her. Her clothes were removed and her naked body was lifted. Eden smiled in her head, someone had found her and she only wished they'd be a little gentler.

Loki looked back from Odin's outline to smile at Eden but was taken by surprise as she wasn't there. He stared at Thor, using magic to get his brother's attention. Thor started as some invisible force tugged on his golden locks. Loki pointed to the space where Eden had been, his face confused. Thor held up a finger, signalling to the younger prince to wait until Odin had finished his speech.

"...and now I declare these men, guards of Odin AllFather to stand by my side and offer up their lives for the safety of Asgard." The crowds cheered and the three warriors rose. Loki applauded slowly, plastering a fake smile on his face. As soon as they were able to leave Loki ran. He grabbed his sceptre from a solitary servant and hurried to Eden's chambers. Her room was a mess. Feathers floated to the floor from ripped bedding, golden drawers were upturned and her clothes lay in piles. Loki held his hand out to the empty room and concentrated. "She's been taken." The God's voice was dark with anger and confusion. He turned and vanished in a curl of green smoke and haze of light. Thor stood confused but he soon knew where Loki was going.

The Prince reappeared on the bifröst, gazing at the infinite sky. He strode towards the gatekeeper, his expression pained. He paused as the sound of thundering hooves made him turn. Odin and Thor were riding towards him. Obviously Thor had alerted the AllFather to the missing Goddess. Loki snarled – surely Odin didn't care whether she was alive or dead? He continued to towards Heimdall. The God stood still as stone, the might sword clasped between his two hands. Loki looked up into the all seeing golden eyes and spoke, his voice quiet.

"Where is Eden, Heimdall?" The God looked down, his eyes blank and cold, and replied. "She has been stolen. Again the Frost Giants slip through the defences of Asgard, and again they deceive my eyes with some dark sorcery." Thor turned to Odin and pleaded with the King to allow them to find her. Odin shook his head. "She is gone Thor, there is nothing we can do. You almost started a war once with your foolishness – I am not risking the safety of my kingdom again." Odin turned his steed around and rode off. Thor sighed and placed a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Come Brother. We must go. Eden is gone." Loki shrugged Thor off and turned, his eyes sparkling with tears. "But she's not, is she brother? The Frost Giants have her. Why? What do they need with her? I sensed more than Jotuns in that room, I felt darkness. Evil." Loki looked to Heimdall and the God shook his head slowly. "The young Prince is right Odinson. There are darker forces at work here." Loki walked back to the palace, his mind a whirl of emotion.

**_** Several hours earlier **_**

_ "Show me the passage into Asgard, Laufey. Show me how to deceive that oaf of a gatekeeper or I will burn the heart out of you." The God's last words were sharp to Laufey's ears and the Giant ground his teeth together as the tip of Holer's cane glowed dark red. Laufey's chamber was filled with all manner of grotesque beasts from the very pit of hell and for the first time in his 'life' the giant was scared. Ice and fire were no match for each other; one could never beat the other. He sighed and stared at the blind God._

_ "There is one route, but you may only take two other with you. Anymore and the gatekeeper will sense your presence. Holer snarled and waved his hand, spitting out a mix of obscene syllables and to the Giant's hidden relief all but two remained. One was enormous, it's body coated in thick black fur. Its hooves slick with what looked like blood. It had the body of a horse but the head of a bull. Its eyes were blood red, its whole body warped by the foulness of the realm it inhabited. The other was thin, pale – almost human like. It crouched on the ground like and ape, the fingers splayed and its dark clothes torn. Then it looked up. Laufey stared and Holer simply laughed. The bizarre creature's face was that of a child's. Its eyes were wide, is face and head disproportionately small for its body and the way it gurgled was high pitched. Laufey frowned and stared back at Holer._

_ "They are my loyal servants. Dyret* and Skygge** Do they scare you giant?" Holer's laughter was harsh and rasping and the beast beside him cackled along with their Master. Laufey stood, cursing in Jotun and beckoned for his guards. At least twenty Frost Giants surrounded the King as he led the blind man and his beasts out to the wastelands of Jotunheim. Laufey pointed to a gaping hole between two cliffs of ice and he smiled a little, his eyes glowing. "There. Fall down that gap and you will arrive in Asgard. I trust you have the magic to shield yourself." Holer scoffed as one of his beasts made gurgling noises to the blind man. "Giant, do you really expect me to believe you?" Laufey smiled cruelly. "You asked for my help blind man. Now you have it." He motioned to his guards who each grabbed a beast and flung them down the gap. Their vile screaming could be heard through the nine realms but it soon faded and a shock of blue light flooded up from the chasm. Laufey stooped, murmuring in Holer's ear. "Have a nice fall old man." The Giant grabbed the back of Holer's cloak and flung him down, laughing like a mad man._

_ Holer fell, screaming for his life but suddenly what was left of his vision was tainted blue and the familiar slime of Skygge's hand reached for his. The creature gurgled in his ear; "__**We are here Master – cloak us before the watchful one sees.**__" Holer smiled and tapped his staff on the ground. They made their way through the palace, their footsteps quiet and Holer's voice was hushed. When they reached the throne room it was empty, the whole palace was barren apart from a few servants here and there. Holer smiled evilly and gestured to his demons to find the girls room. The pair scampered off and Holed walked to the throne, using magic to find his way. He smirked and sat down as his hands found the polished surfaces, reclining back and turning his head as the sound of his breathing bounced off the walls of the chamber. Odin really was a pompous, useless king. Even his son was too stupid to realise what was happening. Holer looked up; tilting his head as the screech of Dyret announced that they had found her room. He heard scampering and Skygge's cold hand met his and guided the blind God. When they entered the room, Holer's words were simple. _

_"__**Destroy it.**__"_

_Holer tipped his head back and laughed with glee as the sounds of destruction filled the room. He snapped something in their demonic language, his voice harsh, telling the beasts they needed to keep looking. The creatures leapt in front of their Master and tracked back to the throne room. Holer froze and placed a hand on the head of Dyret. The three could hear gasping coming from the passage ahead of them and the click of shoes echoing off the floor. Holer smiled as Skygge chattered in the God's ear; "__**It is her Master, she is struggling to breathe. Shall we kill her?**__" Holer shook his head and told them to wait. He stood in the shadows, listening intently. Suddenly the girl fell and hit the ground, her eyes flickering shut. The creatures bounded towards her, sniffing her, poking her. Holer smiled when Skygge chattered to him. _

_ "__**Bring her, but hurt her? You will be burned.**__" The demons laughed, and led the way back to Hell, their blind Master following close behind. Eden was his now, his daughter was coming home._

* * *

_*Dyret _is Norwegian for _animal. _This demon resembles a bull, hence the name. He is the 'braun' of the pair.

_**Skygge _is Norwegian for _shadow_. This demon is a gollum, child like in appearance but is very intelligent and acts as Holer's guide.


End file.
